Digimon Apocalypse Case
by Starart132
Summary: Ryo had a dream where he encountered his digimon chosen partner call Millenniumon, announcing him that the Earth was about to change drastically when it would collide with the Digital World. The boy woke up and thought it was a dream when he got a Digimon app on his cell. With his friends Ken and Osamu, they will have to survive collision of the two worlds while searchin the cause.
1. Prologue: Prophetic Encounter

AC: Hello everyone. For those who know about my other digimon story with Millenniumon, I'm sorry, but I'm still having a writer block on it, so I decided to write this.

* * *

 **Prologue: Prophetic Encounter**

A young boy was walking in a long and empty corridor. Nothing around him was even remotely interesting to watch with the lifeless gray color of the walls while the floor and the ceiling seemed transparent. What he could see outside was the emptiness, not even darkness.

The boy had peach skin, blue eyes and shirt brown hair. He wore green pants and a purple shirt.

He walked without any fear through it until he reached the end of the corridor. At the end of it, there was a large passage guiding him outside of the corridor he was walking in.

He walked inside and at the other side; he didn't feel the floor anymore and stopped walking as he started to float in the air. With nothing going and feeling that he was alone he whispered, "I've been dreaming of this place for a while." He looked around and saw no one, "Where is he?"

" **I am near you young boy."**

The boy turned around and saw two pair of eyes looking at him. He couldn't see it well, but lightly smiled at the spectral being looking at him, "There you are."

" **I was simply watching you Ryo."**

"Creepy," he bluntly commented.

" **Oh. You hurt me again,"** the other one replied, but it was clearly fainting to be hurt by the reply.

"As if I could hurt you," Ryo replied.

" **Right. It is impossible to hurt me. Especially with who I am. Now... how was your day Ryo?"**

Ryo replied, "It was a good day with my friends Ken and his brother Osuma," he whispered, "Still weird-"

" **That a dream is casually asking how was your day? You said that so many times that I can predict when you are going to say it Ryo,"** the voice chuckled for a few seconds before continuing, **"Did you enjoy it?"**

"Of course. We played video games after school and Osuma beat me again in the fighting game. No matter how much I progress, he is ahead of me."

" **That's because you aren't training enough in this video game Ryo. Although, it is better that way that you focus on soccer,"** the voice commented.

Ryo thought he heard something strange the way the voice was talking right now, since the moment he asked if he enjoyed the day. It was just a dream, so he put it aside. He continued speaking to the voice of his ordinary day when the voice eventually spoke; **"That will be enough Ryo. You will wake up soon."**

"You always now that. I guess I'll dream about you tomorrow and-"

" **Ryo. There is something really important I have to tell you before you wake up,"** the voice said in concern and with a serious tone Ryo never heard before. Moreover, the dream he had never ended that way. It was always ending with something about having a nice day and not that.

"What... is it?" Ryo asked, unsure what was going on. He silently asked himself if his dream was prolonging itself and was oversleeping.

" **The time when you were enjoying your everyday life came to an end Ryo. I am not talking about the journey toward adulthood. Starting this morning, the world is going to face drastically change and will never be the same."**

"Come on. You must be-" the voice interrupted the boy.

" **Ryo. Hear me until the end. Something that shouldn't happen is about to come. A collision is coming Ryo. A collision of great consequence. Two worlds are about to collide together, yours and mine. The world of the flesh and the world of data are about to collide against each other's and will destroy the world as you knew it. The first impact is about to come. It will come this morning and you are going to be the witness. Survive it Ryo."**

"This is ridiculous. It's just a dream and-"

" **You are going to survive it Ryo, so don't worry,"** the voice lightly laughed with some excitement in his voice, **"Soon. We are going to be together Ryo. We won't need to have your soul and my core to enter in contact via your dream as we will truly meet eye to eye. I am greatly happy Ryo. Happy to be your partner during the dark times that are about to come."**

"That's not making any sense. It's... It's just a dream," Ryo tried to rationalise it. He suddenly felt as if he had an arm on his shoulder and was gently petting him. He grew nervous as the sensation felt a little too real, "What's going on with this dream now?"

" **Ryo. It is time that we depart to the awakening world. Before you wake up, let me tell you my name. Since the first time we met, you never asked me, but I want you to know it. I am Millenniumon. You're chosen digimon partner."**

"What-"

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes and panted lightly. He put his left hand on his forehead and calmed down as he quietly asked, "What was that?"

He felt something in his hand and took the sheet away. He looked what was in his palm and saw that he had a strange object in it. He looked carefully at it and saw that it looked like an electronic toy with a screen on it. The object was colored in gold and in darkness. As he watched more carefully, it felt as if it was made of light and darkness itself. He wondered what it was. He eventually put it on the shelf.

He stood up and dressed himself in the clothes he had in his dream. He checked his cellphone hour clock and saw that he didn't have much time before school begin. He couldn't help, but ask himself, "The dream was so different from the usual."

He was about to walk outside his chamber, but turned back. He looked at the electronic object and eventually just put it in his pocket. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't leave it there.

He walked in the kitchen and his mother was there, serving him his breakfast. His mother had the same skin color than him with green eyes and long brown hair. She wore a pink shirt with a long pale green skirt and a white apron.

"Good morning Ryo," she told him with a smile.

"Morning mom," he replied as he looked at his breakfast with little appetite.

His mother noticed that he was concerned with something, "What is it?" he looked at her, "There's something troubling you?"

Ryo didn't reply immediately, but eventually said, "I had a really weird dream mom."

"What was it about?" she asked as she sat with him.

"I... dream about something that seems scary," he playing with his toast for a few seconds as he formed his words, before biting a piece of it, "It was a dream I did often where I talked with someone, but it was different this time. That someone told me that this morning two worlds are going to collide, his and ours and that I had to survive what I would witness. It's creepy."

She thought about it while Ryo continued eating, "I don't know anything about what a dream means Ryo, but maybe there is something that makes you nervous at school. Unless you think something is going on between me and your father," she replied.

Ryo was pretty sure it wasn't the case, "That someone also said that he was my... chosen digimon partner and that his name was Millenniumon. I don't think it's about that."

"Strange name," she commented while Ryo finished his breakfast, "Anyway, maybe it's just something you see or in one of the video games you are playing," she guessed.

"Yeah. It must be that," Ryo decided to agree with his mother and put aside how nervous he was. He remembered about the unknown object and looked at his mother. He decided to not bring it up; he might have bought it earlier and forgot about it.

He grabbed his bag and walked toward his school, "Like anything that dream said will come true."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue.

Next Chapter: It Came True.


	2. Chapter 1: It Came True

**Chapter 1: It Came True**

Ryo walked towards school like every day. As he walked there, he couldn't help, but thought back about his dream, "Stop thinking about it. What are those digimons thing anyway?" He put his hand on his forehead and grumbled, "Just forget about that dream. I need to focus. Exams are coming soon anyway."

No matter how much he tried to push aside his dream, it always came back as if it was hunting him. He remembered what his mother said, but even so, the dream felt real. No matter how much he tried to push it away, it felt real, "And he said that he was my destined partner. It's just a weird dream Ryo."

He stopped at the bus station and waited for his bus to come. He waited for a few minutes before he checked his cellphone. He noticed that the bus was late and wondered when it could come, when something happened. The screen of his cellphone was starting to glitch, "What's going on now?" he shock his cellphone and the glitches worsen. The screen image changed a few times from black to multi colorful before turning to black and white. The boy was wondering what was going on when he noticed that the lights were suddenly functioning even if it was the day, while the signalisation light changed between the three colors while cars suddenly ceased to work.

Eventually, it turned back to normal. Ryo looked around; just to be sure that everything was back to normal. He checked his cellphone and it was normally functioning. He sighed, asking himself if he daydreamed or it really happened. Simply looking around gave him the answer that it was all too real.

He couldn't understand what everyone was saying, but it was clear that everyone were confused with the sudden glitch in everything electronic. Too many were talking at the same time about what happened without anyone having a good answer.

If there was one thing Ryo was glad, was that no one was injured by the sudden bug that affected everything for a moment. He looked around for the bus, but it didn't come.

"I guess the bus stopped working like the cars... or it has an accident," the boy guessed. He sighed, "Guess I have to walk to school and-"

His cellphone rang and he checked. He got a message, but it was anonymous. He read the content, "The first impact came Ryo. You have no to be careful when you are going to witness the effect. You will survive," he read the message another time and a third time when he whispered, "Is the dream... real?" he felt nervous after reading the message. He shook his head, "I hope it's only coincidence," he hoped it was, but doubt was strong in his mind. He couldn't help, but think what the effect would be and why must he had to survive it.

He put his cellphone back in his pocket and walked toward his school knowing that he would be obviously late, "Osama and Ken are going to be worried if I don't come at school in time," he accelerated his pace.

When he was halfway to his destination, he heard someone yelled, "Help me!"

He stopped and gazed at the alley he was passing by.

"It's coming at me! Help!" someone yelled.

Ryo looked around and saw that no one was there or coming to help whoever was in danger. He grabbed his cellphone and tried to call the police as he entered in the alley, but, " _No reception is detected,_ " The boy grunted, "Now of all time!"

"He-" the voice was suddenly cut.

The boy accelerated and turned the corner. He stopped when he discovered what happened to the person in danger. His breathing accelerated as what he witnessed. He wouldn't ever believe what it was in front of him if he wasn't seeing him. Ryo took a step back as his brain was processing the vision of horror.

In front of him, he saw the person who had probably yelled for help, dead on the ground, inside a large pool of blood. It wasn't only that. He also saw the one who killed the guy and heard him.

It was a green being around his size with amber eyes and reddish hair. He wore a brown jacket and a loincloth and a wooden club as a weapon. He was currently tearing down a part of his victim and when it turned around, looking at Ryo, his face was covered with blood while he gulped the part of the flesh he picked from his victim. When he looked at the boy, his eyes shined and the boy knew the creature was still hungry he was his next meal.

The lips of the monster moved, "With you, it will be enough," he took a step towards Ryo.

The boy knew he had no chance and ran away, chased by the monster. He had many question about what was going, but those questions were only superficial compared to escape it.

He ran as fast as he could and for a moment, he was glad he focused on sports at school, because the monster wasn't backing down.

"Help!" Ryo yelled.

He was about to get out of the alley when his shirt was grabbed. The monster threw him against the wall. He raised his club, but Ryo reacted quickly enough and evaded the blow. He checked around if he could pick something to defend himself, but he got nothing. He dodged the next attack and kicked the snout of the monster, forcing him to take a few steps back. He wanted to escape the alley, but the monster was in his way. He turned around instead and went deeper in the alley. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was less dangerous right now that trying to go around the monster.

"Don't think you'll escape me!" the monster yelled.

Ryo ran away and grabbed the first thing he could and threw it, but it broke by the club of the green monster. He painfully grunted when the club hit his shoulder and felt on the ground, "Argh. Dammit!" he tried to stand up, but he was grabbed by the throat.

"Another prey for us," it said.

It was then that a flash of purple appeared and collided against the skull of the monster and pushed him away.

"I won't let you kill him Goblimon!" someone else said.

Ryo looked at the one who saved him and saw it was a small dragon with purple scales, wings attach to his arms and three claws at the end of the wings, three sharp toes for his feet, a long purple tail on his back, a golden crystal on his forehead and golden eyes with black pupil at the center of his eyes.

"Monodramon. Don't stand in the way of our clan!" Goblimon yelled before attacking the dragon.

Goblimon attacked with his club, but the purple dragon easily dodged the attacked before using his claws to slash at the other digimon. He almost hit him, but he jumped backward and countered with a blunt attack on the face of the mini dragon. Monodramon rolled on the ground before quickly recovered and evaded the next blow.

"Crack Bite!" the mini dragon yelled before biting the shoulder of Goblimon.

It wasn't long before he was thrown away, but the dragon landed on his feet, ready to continue the fight.

As the monsters were fighting against each other's Ryo snapped out of it and made a decision. He didn't want to stay there and be the price of the victorious, which was probably him ending up as a meal. He turned around and ran away; there was no one he could save anyway. He checked in his pocket and felt the strange object he obtained the morning when he woke up. He didn't know he instinctively checked if he still had it, but it wasn't the time to ask why.

Once he was outside of the alley, he stopped running and panted. He turned around and still heard the two monsters fighting.

He looked around and saw that many civilians were looking at him, wondering why he was in there. None of them stopped to check what was going on in the alley.

Ryo guessed that they thought wild animals were fighting and they were technically right. He also believed that it was better that no one was curious about it, or they would be killed by those monsters.

"At least, I escape those monsters..." he put his hand on his forehead and asked, "What is going on thought," he remembered what the being of his dream said and he indeed, survive what he witnessed, "Are those monsters from the other world?" he wondered. He wanted to believe it was just a dream, but what he saw couldn't be denied since he didn't take any drugs and didn't have anything that could make him hallucinate.

His cellphone suddenly started to ring; he picked up and said, "Mushi Mushi."

" _Can you hear me Ryo?_ " an unknown voice asked in his cellphone.

He wasn't in the mood to receive the call of a stranger, especially after almost getting killed, "I don't know how you got my phone number, but this isn't the time."

" _You don't recognise my voice Ryo? I'm hurt you know,_ " the way the unknown voice said in a very familiar way, " _Although, voices sounds different in the phone after all._ "

Ryo knew who it was, but it wasn't hardly believable, "Millenniumon?"

" _Exactly Ryo. I'm glad you managed to escape that digimon,_ " he replied to the boy with relief.

"Digimon? What is going on?" Ryo demanded.

" _Ryo. Listen to me. You have to reach school as fast as you can,_ " Millenniumon ordered.

The boy realised he was going to be late for school, but he asked, "You didn't answer-"

" _Someone is coming to kidnap you Ryo. You have to get to school right now if you want to be safe. So go! I'll explain along the way,_ " Millenniumon sounded serious and the boy heard the urgency in his voice.

With the first warning of Millenniumon being right, he decided to believe him. He ran towards school and said, "Tell me now."

" _Of course. We didn't have time during our dream. The first impact happened. I thought I would join you right now, but it is impossible to physically come to you right now. Don't answer. First thing, a digimon is a digital monster that came from the digital world like those you encountered. You have to know that I am also a digimon Ryo. I'll let the detail for another time, but right now, the first impact only allowed weak and few digimons to enter in your world. You are going to encounter many of them from now on, so be careful where you are going now._ "

"Next?" Ryo asked.

" _Second. There is going to be two other impacts eventually that will complete the collision of the two worlds. The last one will permanently change the two worlds forever as they will become one. Then, the most powerful godlike digimons will come to your world and the future of every living being will be unknown._ "

That sounded really bad in the mind of Ryo, "Can we stop this?"

" _It's impossible. The two worlds are going to become one no matter what. No digimon knows how it began and neither do I, but one thing is sure. It's that nothing can stop this. Third. Do you have the digivice?_ "

"The what?" he put his hand in his pocket where he put the strange object.

" _Don't take it out. You are touching the digivice. Ryo, promise me to never show anyone that digivice you possess. If they know you possess this, they are going to be after you. It's a special device that-"_ the call was suddenly cut when he heard the cellphone beeping. He checked and it was a lost signal. He tried to call again, but the phone call wasn't existing in his list. At this point, he didn't bother wondering how it was possible. He also wondered how Millenniumon knew he was touching it, but those things had no answer, but guessed there was a reason.

He reached school and saw Ken waiting for him at the entrance. He was a young boy with peach skin, blue eyes and black hair. He wore a pink shirt and a green short. He waved at the boy with a smile, clearly feeling relief that he came just in time to school.

"Ken!" Ryu said before walking toward him. It was then that the boy heard a car stopping near him and he turned around. He saw a few men coming out and quickly grabbing him. The boy was confused in what was going on, but he didn't reach safety in time.

The boy resisted with everything he had, but he was dragged in the car, under the gaze of his friend who yelled at everyone to come for help. Ryo felt pain in his neck. Slowly and surely everything was starting to look fade as he grew tired. The last thing he saw before everything was dark was a teacher coming towards him and Ken, powerlessly watching him getting kidnapped.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter.

Next: The Two Prisoners.


	3. Chapter 2: The Two Prisoners

"You brought the subject?" the voice of a man asked.

One man who held Ryo replied, "Yes. We have the second child."

"Only one and we will have control over destiny," the first man chuckled.

The men dragged the boy away before putting him in a cage, and left him there alone.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Two Prisoners**

How long was the boy unconscious? No one knew except the kidnappers of course. Eventually, Ryo was slowly waking up from his slumber as he put his hands on his forehead.

"Dammit. It's really hard to wake up," he said, forgetting everything that happened for a few seconds before reality came in, "Dammit!" he looked around and saw that he was in a cage. He grabbed the bars and tried to fight against it, "Hey! Let me out! You can't do this to me… or anyone in the matter!"

"Yell that all you want. I'm sure they are going to piss they pants if they got you in here easily," the voice of a girl replied.

Ryo turned around and saw another cage besides him. Inside, there was a girl a little older than him who had peach skin, black lips, brown eyes and short brown hair. She wore a black shirt with black pants.

She walked against the bars of her cage and said, "Those guys don't give a shit about us little boy. You should stop whining right now."

"How is it whining?" the boy replied back as he also walked closer to the bars of his cage.

She played with her hair and she put a gum in her mouth, "Every little boys and girls are a bunch of whiners, in different way of course," she made a bubble with her gun and let it blow.

"Do you know why we are here? Those guys kidnap me just before I got to school and-"

"Shut up," she replied.

"I have to know!" the boy ordered.

The girl looked at Ryo before she eventually let out a small smile, "I don't know. They just got us for a reason, but I know nothing of it. The only thing I've heard was that they want to control destiny or some crap around it."

That wasn't helping them at all.

Ryo decided to look at his surrounding as he asked, "Was it about the monsters suddenly appearing in town?"

"Monsters?" she asked interested.

"They are called Digimons," Ryo replied.

"Was is it?" she asked curiously.

The boy looked at her. He didn't like her, but she was the only company he had right now and antagonising her was a bad idea. He resumed what he learned from Millenniumon, without giving out the source of his knowledge or the digivice. "If you are telling the true, then something fun is really happening in town," she commented.

"How can you say that? There was a man who got eaten by one of them and-" the boy was cut when she replied.

"That sucks, but from what you said, there will be more monsters from now on right?" she asked. Ryo nodded positively, "Then my dream…"

"What?"

"Not your business," she replied as she frowned at him.

The boy knew he heard the word dream and wondered if she had a dream and met Millenniumon. He wanted to check if she heard his name, but his instinct told him it was a bad idea. He instinctively put his hands in his pocket and felt the digivice in his hands. He was glad to have it. After knowing he still had it, he was nervous about his unknown fate. He wished that Millenniumon could find a way to help him now, but had no illusion. He knew he was on his own.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking of a way out. We can't just stay here for whatever they want with us," he replied as he checked the bars.

"I tried many things except trying to break them. I'm not strong enough for that boy," she replied.

"There must be something we can do Miss," he replied as he continued searching for a solution.

"Elise. That's my name."

"I'm Ryo."

"Didn't ask for your name," she grumbled.

The boy continued searching for a way out, even though he already knew it was useless.

"Looks like you are also up," someone told them.

They looked at the man entering in the room. He was a man with peach skin, short with brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore a white blouse and black pants.

"So, you're the mastermind in kidnapping children?" Elise asked.

The man had a small smile on his face, "You can say that," he crossed his arms, "I just came here to warn you that it is useless to escape. No one knows where you are and even the government is unaware of this location."

"Right," Elise replied as she rolled her eyes.

For Ryo, he was getting nervous as he wondered what that man planned to do with them, "Why did you even kidnap us? There is nothing for you."

"There is something great I can obtain from the three of you. Although, I only have two right now," the man took a few steps closer of Ryo's cage and said, "There is something else I want from you. Looks like those lazy men who got you forget to take something from you," he showed his hand, "Hand it over."

"What do you want? Because I already gave up my virginity," Elise replied with a grin.

The man walked toward her cage and chuckled, "Don't play smart-ass girl. Hand over your Digivice," he gave the order.

The iris of the teenage girl expanded for a second before she frowned, "What the hell is that?"

"With your attitude, I bet you have the Dark Digivice. Hand, it over now before I take it by force," he ordered.

"You'll have to take it from my death body," she replied.

"I need you alive, but it doesn't matter how much alive you are. Last chance to hand it over or-" there was a song that cut him. He took out his cellphone and asked, "What is it?" he listened and grunted, "Sent out the security right now and eliminate the intruder," he frowned as he got angry, "I'm coming right now," he walked outside of the room, "I'll get your digivices later."

He left them alone in their cage.

Ryo tried to break the bars of his cage on his own, but gave up. He knew it was useless, but he tried anyway. He turned towards her and asked, "What does he mean by Dark Digivice?"

"Don't know. Bet that guy is insane," she raised her shoulders.

Ryo added nothing else, he did notice she changed behaviors and sounded more aggressive when a digivice was brought up. He didn't press on.

They heard gun shot and said nothing else. The two guessed it was the intruder who was probably getting down. They heard a fight outside of their room for a minute before everything slowly calmed down. Ryo was getting nervous. He heard less and less gun shot as time went on, making him believe that whoever was attacking them, was killing them one by one.

Eventually, they heard nothing.

"Who won?" Elise wondered with a small smile on her face.

Ryo wasn't sure it was good, whoever won, unless it was the police who came.

Ryo saw the purple dragon he crossed path this morning entering in the room. The purple dragon sniffed the air and walked towards the boy.

Ryo wondered if that dragon was after his meal or something else. He didn't really believe that since they were many humans in his way to make him change idea. The dragon stopped in front of his cage and looked at him.

Elise asked, "What's that thing?"

"You aren't easy to find you know that," the dragon told him.

The two humans replied, "What?"

"You can talk?" Ryo yelled.

The small purple dragon put his hands on his hips and replied, "Of course I can talk. I'm not a savage digimon."

"So. Are you here to eat us?" Elise asked him.

"Eating humans? Naw," he replied without looking at the girl. He prepared his claws and said, "Stand back. I'm getting you out of here."

Ryo took a few steps back of the bars, "I don't think you can-" the dragon cut the bars in one hit, "-do… You did it!"

"Of course. It's not that solid," he took a step towards the boy who tensed at the purple dragon.

"Stay back," Ryo warned the dragon. He remembered that it fought another digimon who ate a human earlier, if it was still the same day.

The purple dragon thought for a few seconds before he gave a small smile, obviously trying to be reassuring, "There is no reason to fear me. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you."

Elise said nothing and calmly watched what was going on. Her gaze focused on the mini dragon.

Ryo quickly thought about it and it made much more sense than coming to hurt him. He put his life in danger just for that. It wouldn't be worth it if it was just to eat him. He wondered if it was Millenniumon who sent him. He was uncertain, but it was reassuring to know he didn't show any ill intention. Finally, the dragon wouldn't have lost any second just to calm him down just to eat him like the other digimon. "I hope you are telling the true," he eventually replied as he took a step forward.

The purple dragon let him out and said, "Oh! I forgot to give you my name, I'm Monodramon."

"I am Ryo," the boy replied.

"Let's get out of here," Monodramon said as he walked outside of the room.

"What about me purple dragon?" Elise asked as she crossed her arms.

The dragon frowned as he looked at her and internally hissed.

"We cannot let her in here," Ryo said.

Monodragon sighed and nodded, "Fine."

He broke the bars of her cage and came out.

"Thanks. I'll owe one for that Ryo," she said.

"Let's get out now. There is surely more people about to come too," Ryo said.

They rushed outside the room and walked through a long corridor. The two humans saw people on the ground, knocked unconscious and a few who were probably dead. It was obvious that Monodramon beat every human in his way by himself.

"You sure caused a carnage here," Elise commented.

"I wasn't going to let them kill me. I only killed when I had no choice, which was when they shot at me," Monodramon replied.

They encountered surprisingly no resistance as they reached the exit. It was then that Monodramon made them stop and hid near the entrance of the building.

The three checked and saw many armed men ready to fire at anything coming their way.

"They were waiting for us. We can't get out from here," Ryo whispered.

Elise grinned as she turned back, "Let's make an exit then. If you are strong enough for this."

The purple dragon frowned at her suggestion, but agreed anyway.

They backed off in a room with a window leading outside. The window was barricaded and they couldn't escape from there.

"I'll cut the bars," the mini dragon said as he readied his claws.

The boy thought about the risk of cutting the bars and said, "Wait," he checked what the room contained and it wasn't much. There were a few chairs and a table, but nothing else. He grabbed the table and barricaded the door.

Elise nodded and grabbed the chair to strengthen the barricade.

Once they finished, Ryo said, "This will buy us some time when they realised we are here."

Monodramon readied his claws and cut the bars. It made a loud sound as the bars felt on the ground. They heard footsteps coming their way and knew they had no time to lose.

Ryo and Elise quickly opened the window and went outside as fast as they could. Once they were outside, Monodramon joined them and they ran away.

They ran and ran until they were too exhausted to keep running.

Elise matched forwards when she recovered and said, "Well, that was fun, but I got to go now," she gazed at the boy, "You're an okay kid Ryo. I owe you one if we meet again. Farewell," she waved at them.

Ryo and Monodramon were left behind. The purple dragon was glad they separated and gazed at the boy.

Ryo checked the sky, wondering how long he had been capture. The first thing he thought was to return home, but would it be safe.

"Where are we going now?" the little dragon asked.

"We?" he asked surprised.

"I came here to watch over you Ryo. Those bad guys must still be after you," the purple one replied.

The boy thought about it and eventually nodded. With whatever was going on, it was safer to be with a Digimon side, one who didn't want to eat you anyway.

As they walked towards the boy's home, he put his hand on his digivice and wondered one thing, 'Why didn't they took it while he was unconscious?' This question remained without an answer, so he decided to wait until he managed to communicate with Millenniumon once again.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Back Home, But No Longer Safe.


	4. Chapter 3: Back Home, But No Longer Safe

AC: It took a while to write this chapter, with a writer block and finished the first tome of an original story on FictionPress, it was a little busy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Back Home, But No Longer Safe**

Ryo quickly returned home with Monodragon discreetly following him. Once he was home, he opened the door and entered with the purple dragon before closing and locking behind him.

The boy put his hand on his forehead and lightly panted. He felt a little safer inside of his house compared to the outside. He was glad that no one suspicious was around his house before he entered. He sat on the ground, "Thank god it's over," he had enough for an entire week of things like that.

"What do you mean?" Monodramon asked.

He gazed at the digimon and knew that it wasn't really over, "I mean the kidnapping thing."

"With me with you, it's over. Rest assure," the purple dragon replied with a smile.

The boy lightly smiled. It was good to know there was something positive over the horrible day he had. He checked on the clock and saw it was only 1 P.M. The house was empty as he expected. He wondered what he should do when he remembered that Ken witnessed his kidnapping, "Mom and dad must already know I have been kidnapped. I have to call them!"

He quickly stood up and walked towards the phone when it suddenly rang. He stood there and checked who was calling him. It was an unknown person who called him. He remembered he lost his cellphone and wondered if it was the digimon who called him. He hesitated. It might be the kidnapped calling and checked if he was there. They wanted his Digivice after all for whatever reason.

Monodragon walked by his side and asked, "Are you alright?"

He couldn't stand anymore and grabbed the phone and nervously said, "M-Mushi Mushi."

" _Calm down Ryo. It's me Millenniumon. There is no reason to be afraid,_ " the voice of the digimon came.

The tension was gone and the boy could relax, "I thought it could have been the kidnappers."

" _But it's not. Ryo… Are you alright?_ " his partner asked.

The boy hesitated to reply as he thought back, "I'm not hurt. I managed to escape thanks to Monodramon."

The purple dragon heard his name and gazed at Ryo and the phone. When the boy was looking away, the purple dragon frowned for a second before simply curiously looking at him.

" _Monodramon?_ " Millenniumon asked.

The moment he heard the question, the boy knew Millenniumon didn't send the purple dragon to save him, "He came to save me when I was capture with Elise. He's with me right now."

He heard only his partner grunting for a moment, " _He better not try to hurt you Ryo. I should be grateful he saved your life while it is still currently impossible for me._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _As I told you earlier, only the weak digimon can appear right now, and I'm a far from weak. Extremely far from that. As long as the final impact doesn't strike, I cannot protect you directly. No matter how much I wish I could Ryo,_ " his partner softly told him with an apologetic tone.

"You are still helping me the way you can," Ryo replied as he thought back of his warning, "I dropped my guard and they capture me Millenniumon."

" _You were supposed to be safe, but seems they didn't care or were ready to pull the risk. I should have been more precise Ryo. Don't think too much about it. I'll continue to watch over you. So…You better get a new cellphone if I need to communicate with you,_ " his partner said.

"Sure and-" he remembered why he came to the phone and asked, "Is there anything else?"

" _No. I wanted to be sure you were safe Ryo._ "

"Then I have to call my parents. They must be worried sick," the boy said.

" _Sure. Hold on Ryo._ " Millenniumon said before he hung up.

"Hold on?" Ryo wondered. He sighed as he knew that it will turn to the worse. It was obvious that it wasn't about calling him back since he hung up after all. He then called his mother and he didn't have to wait for long.

" _Mushi Mushi,_ " his mother weakly said. The boy knew she was worried sick and exhausted herself.

"It's me mom," Ryo said.

" _Ryo! Where are you? Did they do anything to do?_ " she asked him many questions and he couldn't reply. He waited for her to calm down when he heard a male voice telling her to be calm.

"Who is that mom?"

" _It's the police,_ " She replied.

He was glad it was then and not someone suspicious, "Mom. I'm currently home right now."

" _H-how? Ken told me you were kidnapped by masked men!_ " his mother replied.

He could hear the commotion among the policemen and policewomen. He replied, "It's a long story mom, but…" he gazed at his partner, "there is someone who saved me. He entered in their place and get me and another one out of there. I quickly returned home and I'm calling you right now," he briefly explained.

" _Ryo. Just be very careful. We are coming home right now. The police wants to question you and I want to be sure you are completely fine. Don't open the door to anyone,_ " she ordered.

"Don't worry. I won't at all," he said. They both hung up.

The boy remembered that his friend was the witness of his kidnapping. He felt a little guilty not going to school to reassure his friend, but it was best that he reassured his own parents. Also, it might put Ken in danger if he went to him and with the police coming, he felt safer already. He gazed at the purple dragon and corrected himself, safer with other humans around him.

Monodramon was about to ask something when the phone rang again. The purple dragon sighed as he put his hands over his stomach while the boy answered.

"Moshi. Moshi."

" _Ryo?_ " the voice of his father called him.

"Dad!" Ryo felt relief that he called him despite being busy at work, "Did mom just call you?"

" _Yes. She told me you were home and called her. The police are also about to come and ask what happened. You can tell me Ryo,_ " his father said.

Ryo explained the same thing he said to his mother, leaving the Digimon element out of it and calling Ryo his savior. He concluded, "I was lucky that someone came to save me dad. It might never come back alive."

" _Ryo. Do you know who kidnap you?_ " his father asked.

Ryo wondered what his father meant, but answered, "I don't know. I just saw a man in white blouse who wanted something from me and her, but I don't know what. He said that he wanted to kidnap someone else too and-" he realised he had to warn the police about it, "That someone might be in danger."

" _Three persons, right?_ " his father asked, no sounding that surprised about it.

"Yeah," Ryo asked uncertain. He wondered what was going on with his father. He even asked himself if he knew more about it than himself right now, "Dad. What's going on?"

" _Many things. Be extra careful from now on Ryo. I think that guy is someone who works with me and wants to use you for his advantage against me. My work got more dangerous recently and I've… put you in danger. I'm sorry Ryo,_ " his father said.

"Dad. It's not your fault," he said.

" _Maybe,_ " his father doubtfully replied, " _Do you still have your cellphone on you? I tried calling you when you disappear, but I got no answer._ "

"They took my cellphone," Ryo replied.

" _Okay. I'll find you a new one as soon as possible. They might try to get to you again. I'll warn your mother about it too,_ " his father said.

"Dad. What kind of job are you doing right now?" Ryo asked as he grew more worried for his family.

" _That's top secret right now. Ryo. Did he call you?_ " his father suddenly asked.

"Who?" the boy asked confused.

" _You're… friend,_ " he said the word friend in a strange way, implying it wasn't Ken or Osamu.

It was then that Ryo realised what his father was possibly implying, "Dad. How do you-"

" _I have to go. Whatever happen, make sure to listen to him. I love you Ryo. Everything I'm doing is for your own safety,_ " his father said before hanging up.

The boy hung up and put his hand on his forehead as he started to lightly sweat. He realised that his father possibly knew about Millenniumon. He felt even more tired now with everything he was learning with just a phone call and it was too much for him. He wondered if he imagined that part with everything that happened today.

"Ryo. I'm hungry," Monodramon whined. He heard the sound of his stomach, confirming it.

The boy also realised that he was hungry too, "Let's eat something before the cops and mom show up," he hesitated a few seconds before saying, "I think you should hide when they are here. I don't think a purple dragon is something they can handle."

"They won't see me," Monodramon replied. He whined again, "But I'm still hungry."

That little distraction put everything he was thinking away for now and focused more on what was to come. Ryo had one last thought for Ken and told himself to speak to him as soon as he could to reassure him.

* * *

Ryo's father was a man with peach skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white coat with black pants as he walked in the corridor. He put his cellphone back in his pocket and was nervous. He grumbled, "I can't believe that bastard did it."

He didn't pay any attention to anyone else who wore the same coat than him. He walked towards his own office.

"Mister Akiyama," someone said as he walked by his side.

"What is it?" He asked the man.

"Have you check the cause of the earthquake?" the man asked.

"Not yet. I had something else in my mind," he replied. He gazed at the man and said, "File the information. I'll check it later."

"Sure," the man left him alone.

Mister Akiyama continued when he stopped as he saw someone. The short man with brown hair and brown eyes stopped near him. Ryo's father clearly saw that the man was pissed off, "Mister Ito."

The man stopped, "Mister Akiyama?"

"I know what you tried to do today," he warned Ito.

"Oh really," the man replied as he crossed his arms.

"Listen Ito. If you try anything against Ryo, this will be the last thing you'll do," he warned him.

The man chuckled, "Then you should've let him out of this… And not bring him in," he replied before walking away.

Ryo's father frowned as he walked faster in his office. He closed the door and grunted, "That bastard! Like hell I'll let him do whatever he wants."

He put his hands on his forehead.

" _Despite what he said. You shouldn't regret it mister Akiyama,_ " someone said. He checked on his computer and sat it glitching out. After a few seconds, the face of Millenniumon appeared on the computer, " _Speak up your mind. They can't hear anything for now._ "

He walked closer to the computer screen and grunted, "I just learn that Ryo was kidnapped by that bastard! You were supposed to watch and protect my son!"

The digimon remained calm, " _You are upset Mister Akiyama and since it is my failure, its legitimate._ "

"Ito told me that I put my son more in danger, but you claim that he will be safe from anything that is about to come! Did you just use me for your own gain only?" he asked in accusation.

Millenniumon showed his hands and defensively replied, " _There is no need to make such accusation's. I will not let anyone hurt Ryo at the best of my capacity. Sure. Ryo might be more in danger in the short term, but when the real danger comes, I will be here to protect him._ "

"You don't do anything to protect him right now!" he yelled at the digimon.

The digimon chuckled as he put his hand on his mouth, " _Please. Do not doubt me,_ " he then seriously looked at the man and said, " _I am doing everything in my current capacity to protect Ryo. As of now, I cannot appear in person to protect him, so guiding him to safety is what I can do… As long as he had any electronic object with him,_ " Ryo's father was about to say something, but was cut, " _I didn't forget the deal we made mister Akiyama. The pact we made, just like them, gives me the capacity to do great things as long as Ryo is alive. So, it is in my best interest that Ryo is safe,_ " he lightly smiled as he added, " _As for Ryo, I don't have to protect him because I need too anymore. I like your son mister Akiyama. I promise that those who tries to hurt Ryo, are not going to live long after messing with him._ "

Ryo's father nodded, "You better hold your part of the bargain."

" _As I said. Don't doubt me,_ " the digimon replied before ending contact.

The man sat on his chair and put his hands on his forehead. He wondered if he made the right decision, "I hope I might the right decision. Just… Don't die Ryo."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Reassurance.


	5. Chapter 4: Reassurance

After giving his deposition to the police, Ryo didn't leave his home for the next two days. His mother was worried that they might try to kidnap him again, since he was a specific target. So, he missed school for the rest of the week. He eventually got a call from Osamu who checked on him with his little brother Ken. Ryo resumed quickly who he escaped his kidnappers. He added that his mother will accompany him to school from now on just in case they might to try again, when she will feel it was safe enough.

When he finished, Ken said at the other side of the line, " _We'll come tomorrow Ryo. I have something cool to show you._ "

" _Something cool?_ " Osamu asked his little brother confused.

" _It's a surprise,_ " Ken replied to them. Ryo could see a small smile on his face.

"I'll wait for you tomorrow," Ryo replied.

They ended the call.

Monodramon sat on his bed and asked, "Who are they?"

The boy gazed at him and answered, "They are my friends. Osamu and his younger brother Ken. We are friends for a long time, since we went to school together," he replied.

The purple dragon twitched his head as he said, "School?"

"It's where we study things like math, literature-"

"Fighting?" the dragon asked.

Ryo chuckled, "Not really."

"I don't think it's important then," Monodramon crossed his arms.

Ryo sighed, "Don't always think that too," he thought about it and remembered what was to come, "But it's best to enjoy it."

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reassurance**

Ryo checked the clock and saw that school was over. His mother was in the living room while he remained in his chamber and studied. Even if he wasn't attending school, he still had to study. Monodramon was on his bed, obviously bored as he rolled on the bed.

"This is so boring," the purple dragon whined.

"I can't let mom know that you live here and I still have to study," Ryo patiently replied. He still hoped that he could prevent whatever Millenniumon announced would come to his world, so he could continue living his normal life. The simple treat of having monsters coming to Earth and a possible apocalypse, made him hope that his boring life, as Monodramon stated, remained that way.

He heard the door ringing and knew who was coming. He warned his mother about it and walked at the entrance where his mother opened the door.

"Hello you two," his mother said.

Ken and his older brother replied, "Hello miss Akiyama."

Ken walked in with his bag on his back, which made Ryo wonder why he would bring it here.

His brother was Osamu. He was a boy with dark gray hair, peach skin, purple eyes. He wore a blue long sleeves shirt under his green shirt and pale green pants.

"Hi you two," Ryo said with a smile.

"Ryo!" Ken said with relief in his voice as he quickly hugged his friend.

"I-I'm okay Ken," Ryo replied a little nervously.

Osamu put his hand on his younger brother shoulder and said, "Don't mind it. You were kidnapped in front of his eyes," the boy was still relief that he was fine, "I'm glad you escaped your kidnappers Ryo."

"I'll tell you everything later," Ryo replied, hiding that he had to explain his half lies many times in a few days.

They talked a little before they went in the chamber. Ryo entered first and saw Monodramon on the bed, not moving. He looked like a plush that way.

"You didn't tell me you have a new plush," Ken said as he touched the digimon.

Monodramon contained a yep when the boy pocked his belly.

Ryo guessed it made the purple dragon feel discomforted and said, "Yeah. I recently have it."

"You're still into plush? I thought you said you were too old now," Osamu asked surprised.

Ryo remembered he said that, "I just really like that one. Look how detailed he is."

They checked on Monodramon, "He sure is," Osamu admitted.

"I have to show you the cool things I have. He is as cool as this dragon," Ken said as he gently put his bag on the ground. He searched in it and took out a worm like being.

It was a green worm with big blue eyes, a purple mouth, two green antennas, a pink y mark on his forehead and eight.

Osamu looked at him and said, "Another very detail plush."

"Naw. I just wanted to show you my new friend. He is a little shy, but I told him that you two were cool," Ken said as he put the worm like on the ground.

Osamu gasped when he saw the big worm like being moving as he looked at him and his friend Ryo, "Hello there. I'm Wormmon."

Osamu watched it surprised and couldn't say anything while Ryo whispered, "Another digimon."

"You know I'm a digimon?" Wormmon asked as he looked at the boy.

"Wait what? What are you talking about Ryo and how can something like that exists?" Osamu asked many questions.

The boy knew he was busted.

"Of course he knows," Monodragon said as he stood up.

"What's going on now?" Osamu asked confused as he gazed both at Monodramon, who climbed down the bed and Wormmon.

The two digimons looked at each other's, judging each other's. They made no comment.

Ryo wondered what to say when his friend grabbed his shoulder and demanded, "Tell us."

Ryo knew that his friend Osamu wanted answer after everything he saw in a minute. His friend was nervous and lightly sweating, by the Earth shattering revelation of the existence of monsters.

Ken who sat near Wormmon and wondered what was going on. He was worried when his older brother and his friend Ryo were just looking at each other's.

Ryo hesitated, but knew they were his best friends and if they knew about digimons, he should tell more about what was going on. With monsters around, it might save their life, "There is a lot to say," he replied. He took a deep breath. He resumed what happened the day he was kidnapped, adding the details about the digimons. As his friends heard that, they both grew worried.

Osamu gazed at Wormmon and Monodramon suspiciously.

"I won't hurt Ken Osamu. I promise," Wormmon immediately said, although nervously.

"He won't Osamu. He's not a mean digimon like the one who attacked Ryo," Ken grabbed his digimon and looked in the eyes of his brother, "He's vegetarian too."

"Yup," Wormmon added.

Osamu wasn't at ease.

"I think they are like us Osamu. Some of them are bad and others are good," Ryo told his friend, "Monodramon saved me when I was kidnapped by humans who wanted to hurt me. He's staying here for now."

Osamu wanted to protest, but at the same time, knew that his friend was telling the true, "I hope you're right Ryo. Why are those things-"

"I am not a thing. I'm a dragon," Monodramon said.

"You are very small for a dragon," Osamu replied.

Monodramon sulked at the corner of the room as he grumbled, "I'm not that small."

"Why are they here? I never heard of Digimons until today," Osamu asked.

"I don't know how I got in your world. There was something happening and I went from a forest to this city," Wormmon explained.

Monodramon was still sulking, so they won't get an answer from him.

Ryo looked down. When he saw his friend looking at him, he knew he gave him the tip, "I'll tell you the true, please believe me."

His friends and the digimons were looking at him. Ryo guessed that the dragon had enough sulking for the day, "The day I was kidnapped, there was something strange that happened in the city during the morning."

"You mean the power outage?" Osamu asked.

Ryo nodded, "It was an indication of something, something called the First Impact. Someone told me that it is causing the wall separating our world and their world, the Digital World to slowly become one."

Osamu and Ken weren't really taking him seriously.

Ryo sighed, "I have trouble believing it too, but there is Monodramon and Wormmon here."

"I don't doubt you," Ken quickly replied, without looking in the eyes of his friend. It was clear he had a few doubts, but Ryo wasn't taking offense.

"Me neither. It's the one who told you that I have trouble believing. Who is it anyway?" Osamu asked.

Ryo hesitated to answer. It was even crazier if he told them it was someone he met in his dream and was calling him on his cellphone or telephone now. He eventually answered, "I'm not sure who it is, but I think my father is also aware of him."

"Your dad?" the siblings asked.

Ryo nodded. He started to feel a little lighter as he told them the true, now realising that it felt better to share it with his friends, "He knows about the one who called me and he's currently in some kind of job he doesn't want to talk about."

"A job. You mean your dad is into this?" Osamu asked.

Ryo lightly frowned and defensively increase the tone of his voice, "No way. My dad isn't causing the digimons to appear here or causing the Impact."

Osamu quickly lowered his gaze while his brother nodded positively, "Yeah… Makes sense. Your dad is cool… Sorry."

"I think that dad's searching for a way to prevent all of this," he added.

Osamu said nothing else as he looked at his friend. It was the obvious answer. He put his finger on his lip and asked, "Is it really all happening? I mean, I know there is two digimons here but… I can't really believe it. It's really too hard to believe it."

Monodramon and Wormmon looked at each other's. Wormmon said, "I don't about it either, but I can feel some data of our world here."

"He's right. It's as if the data is filtering now, a little, but enough for a digimon to take his adult form," Monodramon commented.

"Like a crack on something," Wormmon guessed.

Ryo thought it was surely the reason Millenniumon couldn't come right now. If they depended on data, then it was too low for the digimon's power.

Osamu gulped, "If this is real, then what will happen when the two worlds become one."

Ryo thought about it and based on what Millenniumon looked in the dream, then giant digimons might exist. It would look like a Kaiju movie.

Osamu looked at his friend and sighed, "Is It going to be bad?"

"Digimons are extremely powerful, starting from Adult form to the ultimate one. I saw one ultimate fighting against another one and it destroyed a city in a short time. Some of them are really big like those big buildings of the city," Monodramon resumed.

That made the humans gulped. It was a scenario that none of them wanted to become true.

Ken replied, "Can we do anything to prevent it? I mean, we can do something right?"

Osamu nervously replied, a little too loudly, "If this is really real, then what can we do? We are kids and you think we can do something to prevent something like that. We can't tell the cops, they won't believe it at all and if they see them, and not the good ones," he pointed at the two digimons and said nothing else.

Ryo looked down as he thought about it. It was making him nervous, simply thinking about it. He took a deep breath and said, "Dad is surely working about it. He's smart," he looked at the digimons, "Maybe we can try something tomorrow. We don't have school and we have digimons with us."

"Maybe they can find something," Ken hopefully said.

The digimons looked at each other's, wondering what the boy said.

"We don't even know what we can find," Osamu said.

Ryo said, "I rather try something than nothing. I mean… Who knows about it except us, dad and those working with him?"

Osamu was hesitant to reply, but eventually said, "Yeah."

"We can try finding what caused all of this," Ken said.

Ryo nodded, "We should try at least."

"But can you go outside? Some people tried to kidnap you and-" Osamu reminded him.

"Monodramon is watching me," Ryo replied.

"Yeah. I can protect him from bad humans," the purple dragon replied.

"I can help too," Wormmon added.

"That's cool," Ken replied.

"I'll ask mom later and we will try to find a way to prevent the two worlds to become one," Ryo said.

"Yeah," his friends replied.

Osamu lacked some enthusiasm. They eventually moved that conversation away and had a more casual talk for the rest of the time they spend together.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: In Search Of The Cause.


	6. Chapter 5: In Search Of The Cause

Somewhere, close, yet far away from the Earth, was a tall and imposing being with great power, watching Ryo with his arm crossed. He observed as the boy woke up from his bed, through a hole that allowed him to watch the boy on the Earth.

It was Millenniumon, watching the child preparing for his mission, "So you are intending to prevent the third impact that would end the way your ordinary life is right Ryo?" He moved his claw in his fang as he cleaned them up. He lightly chuckled, "It's true that almost no one can do or try anything to prevent the separation of the two worlds," he stopped cleaning his fang as he slowly moved it towards the image of Ryo, as if he was touching the boy. That feeling was only in the imagination of the digimon, "Everything has a price Ryo. Can you and your friends pay that price?"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In Search Of The Cause**

Ryo has spent the previous day to convince his mother to let him out for today. It was a long argument where he reassured his mother time and time again that he would be careful and won't do anything irresponsible.

The only thing that helped him was that he got his new Cellphone and put a special function so he could immediately call the police if anything happened to him, just like before. The boy thanked his father for giving him a new cellphone quickly.

After a quick breakfast, the boy grabbed his bag with a few things inside, adding pepper spray in case someone tried to kidnap him again. He whispered, "Mom sure went overprotective this time."

He walked outside and went to the rendezvous point he made with his friends. He checked for the purple dragon and didn't see him. Despise that, he could feel that the digimon was near him and carefully watching him. It was reassuring for the boy as he confidently walked forward. He walked to the nearby park when his cellphone already rang. He checked who called it and no information was giving on the screen. He answered, "Moshi Moshi."

" _It has been a while Ryo,_ " someone said at the other side of the phone.

"Millenniumon," Ryo whispered when he recognised him. He had a few things he wanted to ask the digimon.

" _I've noticed that you have… said many things to your two friends Ken and Osamu. Was it a good idea to tell them?_ " the digimon asked.

"Of course it was. They know that digimons are here and… I feel better not being the only one aware of this," Ryo replied.

" _A little selfish if you ask me,_ " he gently chuckled at the boy.

"Maybe, but they will be careful with digimons possibly being around. Maybe more people already disappeared and more might be in danger," the boy replied, "I have to do something even if it's seen as selfish."

" _Don't take it the wrong way Ryo,_ " he sighed, " _Be careful Ryo. I'll warn you if any major trouble is coming._ "

"Thanks," Ryo replied before asking the digimon, "Millenniumon. Do you know what is the cause the upcoming collision?"

" _Yes. I know what it is,_ " he replied.

"Then you know how to stop it," the boy said as hope raised in him.

" _Sure, but I can't do anything about it. I know for certain, that it is you humans who are the source of the collision,_ " the digimon replied.

Ryo was confused, how could they have done something like that when the world was barely known. He had many questions that should be asked, but he might not have time for those, "So where is the source?"

The digimon replied, " _In so many places, held by so many humans, unaware of what is going on, unaware of what they are bringing to themselves. Ryo. You and your friends, also contributed to the Collision._ "

Ryo frowned and replied, "I did nothing to cause this. I know I didn't."

He heard the digimon sighed before replying, " _It is too difficult to accept Ryo, but I have said that you are unaware of it. One last thing Ryo, don't show your digivice to anyone. I have to tell you again, but it is dangerous to show it,_ " Millenniumon ended contact.

Ryo watched his cellphone and put it back in his pocket, "Trying to guilt trip me?" he wondered. He thought about it, but wasn't sure it was possible. He checked his cellphone and saw that he was going to be late, "Got to hurry up."

* * *

He quickly joined the park and saw his friends waiting for him.

"There you are. You're a little late Ryo," Osamu grunted at his friend before adding, "I was thinking they might have got you again. You know you shouldn't be late after what happened!"

The boy accepted the reprimand of his friend and nodded, "Sorry. I got a call from someone who knows more about what is going on."

"Your father or that guy?" Osamu asked.

"That guy," he replied to his friends. He checked around and asked, "Where is Wormmon?"

"He's in my bag. I hope it's not too thigh," Ken replied.

"I'm okay. It's not too hot and there is a bottle of water," the digimon replied.

Osamu turned towards Ryo and asked, "About that guy. Did he tell you anything important?"

"He said that he will call if we are in trouble," he gazed away before adding, "But I asked if he knew what was the source of the impact that will cause the collision."

"What did he say?" the siblings asked.

"He knows that the source is in our world… And we contribute to it without knowing it," the boy briefly resumed.

Osamu grunted, "That why we shouldn't take what he said seriously. I know the digimons coming here is true and we did have this first impact, but that we are causing this when we don't even know how. It's bullshit. Maybe he just shows us to the wrong direction. Let's just go."

"Where do we go?" Ken asked.

Osamu thought about it and replied, "Probably somewhere where data are concentrating. They talked about data yesterday and it much be related to that," he lightly smiled after giving his conclusion.

"A café or something like that?" Ken suggested.

Osamu lightly frowned as he thought about it and replied, "Maybe a place where there is a lot of powerful computers."

"Like where my dad work?" Ryo asked.

Osamu nodded, "Yeah… Damn. There is computer everywhere these days and my cellphone can also act like a computer," he showed it. He saw the internet connection bar and said, "Maybe a server. Internet is the way data moves the most."

"Which place should we try first?" Ken asked.

Osamu thought about it and gave a few suggestions.

"Let's try the server of the café. We are near it anyway," Ryo suggested. Osamu showed some doubt as he precise his thought, "It's just a start. It's a public place and no one will try anything there."

Osamu nodded as he remembered too well Ryo's misadventure, "They won't try and kidnap you again with so many people."

They went towards the nearest café. It was uneventful until someone said with her feminine voice, "You must be Ryo Akiyama."

The three quickly turned around and saw a girl, a little older than Ryo and Osamu walking towards them. The girl had peach skin, blue eyes and long blond hair. She wore a white dress with long white boots.

"Who are you and how do you know his name?" Osamu asked as he took a step forward.

She turned towards the older sibling and bowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't give you my name. Please accept my apology."

Osamu was taken off-guard and didn't reply. Ryo spoke instead, "It's okay. You wanted to have my attention, right?"

"Yes. My name is Sophia Yuu," she presented herself.

"Mine is Ryo and those are my friends, Ken Ichijouji and Osamu Ichijouji," he replied.

She bowed to them before looked at Ryo, "I know your name because…" she gazed away, "Someone important told me."

"Dad?" Ryo asked.

"Nonono!" she waved her hands, but didn't appear that nervous about the mistake, "It's someone close to me that knows a little about you. I noticed you and I wanted to say something before things get… bad."

Osamu took a step forward, "Can you get to the point please? We are busy."

She looked at the two friends of Ryo and asked, "You are aware of the Collision right?"

The three had their face losing some of their color.

"How… How do you know?" Ken asked.

Sophia replied, "It's someone close to me. He told me a few things and I wanted to talk with you before the Collision. I'll just say it now."

"What is it?" Ryo asked, wondering what was important.

"Ryo… Destroy your digivice right now," she ordered.

Ryo face lost its color once again, but his breathing accelerated a little.

"What's a digivice? Do you have one Ryo?" Osamu asked.

The boy didn't answer, but Wormmon replied from inside the bag before Sophia could, "I heard about it by never saw one," They turned towards Ken, who lightly blushed with everyone, including Sophia, staring at him, while his digimon continued talking, "A digivice is often held by those who are called Chosen Children, or those who are chosen to bring back the balance in the Digital World."

"Wait. Humans went to your world and it was children," Osamu said.

"Your?" Sophia asked.

The boy realised what he said, but Ken replied, "Wormmon is my friend."

She nodded, "I know not all digimons are evil, only those who serve the darkness."

"Anything else?" Ryo asked the digimon.

"I don't know more than that," Wormmon replied.

Sophia added, "A Chosen Children isn't only one way to have one. That way is for those who are chosen. It is thought a bond called: Destiny. The other way is trough a powerful bond with a digimon that unit the core of a digimon with the soul of a human. Ryo. I'll ask again," she walked closer to the boy, as the sound of her voice sounded serious and intimidating, "Destroy your digivice right now."

"I don't have one," Ryo replied nervously.

She took a step backward and asked, "Did he told you to never tell anyone that you have one?"

"Who?" Osamu asked.

She gazed at the other boy, before looking back at Ryo, "Your destined partner. Millenniumon."

Ryo face paled the moment she said his name. He slowly asked, "How… How do you know?"

She replied honestly, "Because I am the same as you. I am a destined partner, but our destiny is different. So that means that you have a digivice."

"What are you talking about? It's the first time I've heard that name," Ken said.

Osamu looked at Ryo, "Who is this Millenniumon?" His younger brother remained silent.

Ryo turned toward Osamu and Ken, as he didn't reply. He wondered himself who that digimon was, "I-"

"You don't really know him," Sophia cut him, before bowing, "Sorry for cutting you!" she waited for Ryo to continue talking, but the boy said nothing, "Millenniumon is an abomination Ryo. A digimon that shouldn't exist. Created from two monstrosities in the Digital World. One made of metal, and the other of flesh. The combination of different parts of different digimons, combined to become one. An abomination of an abomination Ryo. That bond must be cut Ryo. From what I heard at school, you are a good person Ryo. Millenniumon is a heartless digimon that only thinks of himself."

Osamu and his brother looked between them. Osamu wanted to say something, but the sudden tension made him at lost word, believing that interjecting would only be problematic.

The boy frowned when he heard that, but he didn't really know his partner after all. That was when his cellphone rang. He opened it and heard Millenniumon, both infuriated and panicking, " _Don't listen to her Ryo! That bitch is not to be trusted!_ "

The Ichijouji siblings heard the voice of the beast coming from Ryo's, feeling like it was more a roar of a wild animal than a being spoke through the phone.

Sophia heard the digimon, "He is also a digimon of darkness, known for lies, deceptions, chaos and destruction of everything that exist."

" _This bitch is only saying what she heard from her destined partner! A digimon who acts and talks like he has a broom in his ass, and knowing the size of is ass, it's an enormous broom!_ "

"But he is telling the true about you," she calmly replied.

The siblings like the girl was the only who was right in the arguments between the two.

" _What does your partner truly knows about me hum bitch? Just that I'm a darkness digimon, created by the fusion of two digimons. With that, all of what you accuse me to be! You know nothing! Nothing!_ "

She looked at Ryo and said, "If you break the digivice, you will be free of your destiny and no one will come after you. That man who kidnap you, he wants that digivice because of the destiny surrounding it. You will be safe if you break it."

" _Don't Ryo! Yes. Those men are after your digivice, her and the third one, but destroying it is not the solution. It won't affect the Collision anyway,_ " the partner of Ryo continued. The boy found it sounding like a plead. As if he might be considered this. Ryo wondered if his partner was afraid that he might consider that solution.

"Ryo," Sophia thought about something for a few seconds, "If you keep the digivice, Millenniumon will cause several catastrophes when the Collision occurred. This is when he will reveal his true nature."

" _Don't try to corrupt Ryo with fancy words. You are at the side of the Digimons of light! Only them will say that anyone will hide their true natures, but they are also hiding it! They are using you behind their façade as benevolent digimons who followed their master, the rulers of the light. When the time comes, they will stop hiding behind their façade, as your partner will make you a nice little puppet,_ " Millenniumon ended it with venom in his voice.

The girl face turned red. She held with all of her will her anger as she grunted, "An abomination like you said that. A being that has no right to even exist. Your entire self made of corrupted data! You are empty and devoid of anything… Except your disillusion, which you are using to corrupt Ryo and push him into the path of desolation just like you wanted right?"

Millenniumon simply yelled incomprehensive words. Ryo had enough and cut the call, "Sophia. We need to go. What you said was revealing and shocking, but my friends and I are going to prevent the Collision from happening."

The girl looked at him and nodded. She quickly calmed down and said, "If you want to try. I am waiting for this great moment to come, when the new order shall rise from the light. When you destroy the digivice, you and your friends should join me," she bowed at them and walked away.

None of the kids replied to her. Eventually Osamu turned towards Ryo and asked, "You have that digivice right?" it wasn't like a question, but more like asking for confirmation.

Ryo nodded, "I'll show you elsewhere."

"Ryo. What was that about?" Ken asked, confused about what happened between her and Millenniumon.

"Also, a partner digimon," Osamu said.

"I'll tell you the rest I've kept and-" Ryo said nothing as he checked his cellphone, "Millenniumon will. I'll ask him to contact us when we have done enough investigation and he has cooled off. So… Let's just focus on what we started for now. I also need to take what just happened."

They nodded. They continued to walk.

Osamu turned towards Ryo and asked, "Hey. Do you believe everything that girl said?"

"If Millenniumon used the phone to reply, she must have poke something important. It is the first time that Millenniumon panicked," he replied.

"Ryo. Are you going to destroy your digivice?" Ken asked.

The boy thought about it and replied, "I won't do something like that just because she said I should. There is so many things we don't know."

"And she seems to know," the older siblings said.

"Something scary I think," his younger brother added as he thought about the new order.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Chosen Children.


	7. Chapter 6: Chosen Children

The day was coming to an end and after a long investigation, Ryo and his friends made no progress. The only main progress they've accomplished was more questions about what was going on thanks to everything Sophia brought up about Millenniumon and the existence of the Chosen Children.

They walked near an alley and checked if it was crowed. It wasn't somewhere frequented and as they checked around, they heard or see nothing. There wasn't a wild digimon hiding somewhere near them or Monodramon and Wormmon would have said something. The digimons stood near the humans as they checked on the cellphone of Ryo's.

The boy looked at his friends and asked, "Are you ready?"

"It's time that we get some answer. This Millenniumon wasn't reassuring when he talked with her," Osamu commented, feeling that Millenniumon had suspicious intention.

"Maybe we'll know how to prevent the Collision," Ken hopefully added.

Monodramon checked at Ryo and asked, "Are you okay Ryo?"

The boy looked at his cellphone and replied, "Yes. It's time to obtain some answers about everything going on," he raised his head and said loudly, "We know you are listening to us Millenniumon! We want some answers now! Clear answer!"

After a few seconds, the cellphone rang. It looked like his destined partner was also ready to talk.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chosen Children**

Ryo made sure that everyone could hear them and that Millenniumon could do the same.

"Moshi Moshi," Ryo started, but was quickly cut by the digimon.

" _Please cut the Moshi Moshi. I am not a fox,_ " Millenniumon replied a little playfully, " _I am honestly relief that you you didn't do listen to that bitch bullshit._ "

"Millenniumon. We want answer out of you right now," Osamu ordered.

" _Keuf. You better change your tone kid. I am a god in the Digital World. So, you better watch it,_ " Millenniumon insisted.

Osamu grunted, "Our world is in danger and we are the only one aware of it that wants to do something about it!"

" _Worried for your family?_ "

Ryo replied instead of Osamu, "Of course. We are all worried for them."

" _Noted. Ask your questions kids. Maybe I will answer them. Remember that I said maybe,_ " Millenniumon warned them before lightly chuckling.

"He is in a better mood," Ken whispered.

"He had most of the day to recover from her," Ryo replied, thought he could heard the venom in Millenniumon when he spoke about Sophia.

"Tell us the true. Did Sophia said about you being an abomination is true?" Osamu asked.

The digimon grumbled a few things and replied, " _I am the combination of two digimons… Artificial ones. Kimeramon and Mugendramon. One of flesh, and one of metal. Just like that bitch said, but I am not heartless as she claimed._ "

Osamu wasn't sure about it, "You told Ryo that we are the cause of the Collision that is coming. Give us more precision."

"… _No._ "

"What?" Osamu grunted while Ryo frowned.

"Why not? Please tell us," Ken asked.

The digimon didn't immediately replied. He eventually sighed, " _Fine. I value my life. I'm not suicidal. That's why._ "

That didn't really give them a clear answer, but it was something that tilted in the mind of Ryo.

But it was Wormmon who replied, "You mean that it's going to kill you?"

"Pretty selfish if you ask me," Monodramon grumbled as he crossed his arms.

" _I gave my personal reason yes, but it's not just me,_ " Millenniumon replied before lightly chuckling.

The two digimons didn't know what he meant.

"Why am I your destined partner Millenniumon?" Ryo asked a little nervously.

There was a long silence at the other side of the line. Eventually, they heard a grumbled as if the Digimon tried to find the best answer, or the best way to refuse to give them the answer.

" _I am not sure you would believe my words right now. Not after what this bitch said… If I want you to accept the true, you will have to ask your father Ryo. He is the one who hold that answer, the one you will surely believe,_ " Millenniumon replied.

"That's bullshit! You could just have say it directly!" Osamu yelled.

The Digimon let out a savage grunt, as if he wanted to attack Osamu, " _Careful with your words Osamu. I am remaining calm only because you are a friend of Ryo, and he considered you important._ "

Osamu wasn't about to let himself intimidated, but Ryo nodded negatively before saying, "I saw what he looks like in my dream Osamu. He could crush you with two fingers only."

That did cause some fear to appear in the boy, who chose to calm down.

"You are giving reason to Sophia Ryo," Monodramon said as he jumped down and walked by the side of the boy, "Millenniumon doesn't seem completely trustable."

" _And a child Digimon thinks he could doubt me like that?_ " Millenniumon grunted.

"I am saying a fact," the purple dragon replied. He crossed his arms and added, "You are acting suspiciously by not telling everything."

" _You little…_ " they heard him grinned quietly, " _What about you Monodramon? Why did you save Ryo when you had no reason too, twice?_ "

The purple dragon lightly frowned as he forced himself not to look away from Ryo, "So what? I saved him."

" _You must have an ulterior motive? Saving his life in exchange for something, right?_ " Millenniumon asked.

"It's because it was the right thing!" Monodramon yelled back.

" _Just that?_ " the other Digimon suspiciously asked, " _Why so defensive then?_ "

"Millenniumon!" Ryo grunted. "We are getting off track here."

"… _Fine. You should watch more carefully that dragon Ryo,_ " his destined partner warned him before adding, " _Next question._ "

The boy frowned when he heard the warning of the Digimon. He gazed at Monodramon, who looked upset with what Millenniumon brought up. He looked at his phone and asked, "Why me?"

They heard the Digimon grumbling at the other side of the phone, " _Your father._ "

"We have to ask him that too?" Osamu grunted, holding a few things back after what Ryo said.

" _Yes and no,_ " he replied to them.

"Now Millenniumon is playing some kind of mind game," Monodramon grumbled.

" _I heard you!_ "

"Good."

Ken made a low sound, which stopped the purple dragon from adding anything else, "How long before the Collision occurred?"

" _24 days remained,_ " Millenniumon replied. There was a hint of delight when he added, " _Before we can be together Ryo. When our two worlds become one._ "

"Is it really going to destroy our world?" Osamu quickly asked.

" _Obviously. Just like mine as they have to become one,_ " he replied.

Wormmon said, "But our homes are going to be destroyed. That's something really bad going on."

" _Maybe, but the two worlds just can't be separated for much longer. The wall is collapsing as the bridges between the worlds multiplied. When the two worlds become one, that's when our destiny will truly begin Ryo,_ " the Digimon said in passionately.

"I want to prevent it," Ryo whispered.

"He's not going to help us. He's like Sophia," Osamu clenched his hand.

"That's because Millenniumon is selfish," Monodramon replied before making a soft huff.

Millenniumon grunted at the other side of the line and replied, " _This is what I want, but for Ryo. I am giving you a few tips to guide you in how to prevent it. You are searching the right way, but it's more complicated than that._ "

"You aren't giving a clear answer," Osamu replied harshly.

Monodramon let out a small grin, unnoticed by anyone, except Millenniumon.

" _That's because…_ " The digimon grunted before replying, " _It's dangerous knowledge._ "

"Sounds like made up," Monodramon said.

"It is," Osamu agreed.

Ryo looked at the purple dragon and his friend. He had to agree with this. It did sound made up and suspicious, "Dangerous how?"

They heard him sighed loudly, " _Just ask you father too. He knows how to stop this, just like the scientist who kidnap you Ryo. None of them are going to take action it. As for your father, they are going to prevent him from doing anything. You want a clear answer. Ask the one who can prevent this. That's as much as I'm going._ "

"Again with my asking father Millenniumon," Ryo whispered in exasperation.

" _It is annoying, but you aren't completely fully believing my words right now, just like your friends. The best way to reach the true, is by asking your father who you hold trust._ "

Osamu butted in, "What do you mean that no one is trying to stop this and stopping his dad from doing anything? That doesn't make sense if the world is in danger."

" _It makes some sense when you understand why. As for preventing it, there is nothing I can do,_ " Millenniumon replied.

"You aren't even trying yourself," Monodramon huffed.

The Digimon chuckled on the other side of the phone, " _Because it is in your world. From my side, I can't do anything except hacking into anything that exists with data,_ " he chuckled once more, " _But you can do something, if you are really trustable Monodramon._ "

The purple dragon didn't reply as he quietly grumbled.

"Then we just have to ask this father of yours Ryo," Wormmon said. He grumbled, "But what's a father?"

Osamu sighed, "You know. Ken already explained it to you."

"No," Wormmon replied.

"It's the same as dad, but in a different way," Ken replied.

"Oh!" the Digimon replied before lightly giggling, "Two words meaning the same thing is a little confusing."

"The differences are in how saying dad means," Osamu briefly explained before being cut.

" _Enough for now. There is no time for you to waste Ryo,_ " Millenniumon suddenly spoke with some urgency in his voice.

"What is it Millenniumon?" Ryo asked, wondering why he suddenly said that.

" _Go to your home right now!_ " he ordered.

"Why would we-" Osamu was cut again.

" _If you want to keep a living mother, you better run Ryo. Because she is about to be food for an adult digimon,_ " the digimon warned him.

Ryo face turned white as he heard that. The way his chosen partner said it was serious. There was no doubt as he turned around and ran, "Dammit!"

"H-hey!" his two friends yelled before running after him while Monodramon lost a second before following them.

Unknown to them, a Digimon was sitting on the roof of a nearby building and had listened to their entire conversation with Millenniumon. His cape floated by the gentle breeze as he said, "Interesting. So Millenniumon is in the game too," he stood up and added, "It's not just between light and darkness as I thought it would. He sure is spicing things up."

He jumped from the roof and followed them from a safe distance, desiring to study the three kids and Millenniumon.

Ryo dashed as fast as he could. Eventually, he started to pant as exhaustion raised in him. He knew he wasn't that far from his home now and hoped that he could reach it in time.

"Wait for us Ryo!" Osamu ordered, but was painting as he said those words.

Ken was getting behind while Monodramon caught him. The purple dragon sniffed the air and frowned, "There is definitely a dangerous Digimon who passed here."

When they were close to their home, Ryo gasped when he saw a severed arm on the ground with a large pool of blood not far from it. The boy also knew that the blood was fresh, so it didn't happen a long time ago. There was also a car with the door tore apart. The boy knew that whoever was in the car, was a lunch for that Digimon.

Monodramon noticed the large bloody footstep on the ground and knew, that it was heading toward Ryo house. Nothing that could ease their fear. Millenniumon was right.

When Ryo reached his home, he saw the bloody footprint going towards the house. He saw that the entrance door was no more. The footprints went right inside.

Ryo yelled, "Mom!" before rushing inside while Monodramon accelerated, making sure he was in front of the boy and not behind as they entered in the house.

Behind them, Osamu and Ken were catching up as fast as they could.

When Ken saw the severed arm, he started to panic as he watched it. Osamu held strong and pulled Ken away from the scene, "Don't look at it little bro. Just don't look at it. No matter what. Close your eyes!" he ordered.

Ken started to cry as his breathing accelerated. Wormmon wanted to say something to help, but found no words, as no one ever panicked that way in the Digital World for finding a piece of a living being, since it never happened in his world.

* * *

Inside the house, Ryo and Monodramon searched for the intruder when they found the footstep leading to the kitchen. Monodramon used his nose, but a clue leaded them first. They heard someone yelling and the boy knew who it was.

"Mom! Leave her alone!" he yelled furiously as he rushed to the kitchen.

They saw a green Digimon holding his mother in his hand, mouth opened, revealing his bloody fang from his previous meal.

"Stop it you monster!" Ryo yelled, both furiously and in desperation.

Monodramon took the lead and tackled the Digimon who tried to devour Ryo's mother. The Digimon dropped her on the ground while Monodramon yelled, "Run!"

His mother stood up and ran away, she tried to grab Ryo as she ordered, "Run! T-this thing-"

Ryo gazed at his mother while his friends entered inside. He made sure she didn't grab him as he replied, "Mom. We can't run away. We have to fight."

Monodramon painfully whined as he was thrown against the table, which broke under him. He bounced on the ground and landed against the wall. He winced as he stood up.

"You think a child Digimon like you can beat me?" the Digimon asked, before laughing loudly.

"He's not alone!" Wormmon yelled as he jumped out of Ken's back and stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

Ryo's mother watched this and couldn't take it anymore. Her brain couldn't process everything she saw, the unreality she witnessed. Despite trying to stay conscious, she lost that battle and fainted, leaving the three boys and the two digimons to face the enemy.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Adults Digimon Fight.


	8. Chapter 7: Adults Digimon Fight

The digimons were glaring at each other's, watching that the other one would do. Wormmon and Monodramon seemed nervous, knowing too well what their difference in power they were as were child level Digimon and Ogremon was an adult Digimon.

Ogremon looked at his six potential enemies and after a few seconds, grinned, "Do you really thing you can defeat me? You are all, but child level Digimon against me."

"We won't let you hurt our friends!" Wormmon replied.

"Humans aren't things you can devour Ogremon," the purple dragon pointed his claws at Ogremon.

The green ogre Digimon chuckled as he prepared his club, "Sure they are. The weak are meals to the strong one. Such is how a Digimon existence is."

Ogremon charged with his club ready and stroke. The two child digimons jumped around Ogremon and surrounded him.

Wormmon opened his mouth and yelled, "Nebaneba Net!"

He threw a web that caught Ogremon. Monodramon took his opportunity and stroke with his claws. The web didn't resist long and after the third strike of Monodramon, Ogremon was freed and smashed the purple dragon but, sending him against the wall.

"Monodragon!" Ryo yelled as he dashed by his side.

"I'm- *Keuf!* Fine," Monodragon stood up as he coughed a few more times.

Ryo glared at Ogremon, but the strength of that Digimon was obvious and threatening.

"You can do it Wormmon," Ken encouraged his friend.

Osamu was watching the battle unfolding into his very own eyes. He couldn't do a thing, just like Ryo and Ken. None of them, as humans, could do anything to help. He could already see how it would end up if the digimons could roam free on Earth, even worse if it was malicious digimons.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Adults Digimon Fight**

Wormmon threw spikes web at Ogremon, but the green Digimon blocked them with his club, before countering with a punch, sending Wormmon through the window.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled as he tried to run outside, when he was blocked by Ogremon.

"Looks like I'll have a small meal first," Ogremon chuckled.

Osamu woke up the moment Ogremon grabbed Ken. He saw that Monodramon was still trying to recover from the blow, while seeing the horror in the dragon eyes. He already had an idea of what he could do and dashed at the counters.

Ryo jumped on Ogremon back and ordered, "Let Ken go you bastard! I won't let you hurt anyone!"

The green ogre laughed, "As if you can stop me human," he wasn't even feeling restrained. He jumped backward and hit the wall with his back.

Ryo painfully grunted as blood came out of his mouth and felt on the ground. The boy courage was already dropping by the pain and danger. The thought of running away and leaving Ken behind appeared in his mind. He chassed that thought away and tried to stand up again, but the pain prevented him from doing that.

Osamu took a sharp knife out of the counter and checked on Ogremon, not watching him. The green Digimon was busy watching Ryo as mocking him. The boy also saw Wormmon coming back from the window and ready to help Ken. The boy grasped courage and ran towards the green Digimon. He jumped and stabbed the shoulder of Ogremon. After he stabbed, he yelled, "Let my brother go!" He stabbed the head of Ogremon, but the knife broke under the impact.

Ogremon painfully screamed as he let go of Ken and threw Osamu against the wall. Osamu lost his glasses and couldn't see well. He heard the Digimon coming at him and yelling, "You bastard! You think you can get away with that?" The boy managed to barely see a green mass, looking like a hand and rolled on the ground, avoiding the grasp of the Digimon, "I'll eat you first then! Slowly and painfully."

Ogremon grabbed the boy and started squeezing him. Osamu screamed as he felt his rib cage contracting on his lungs. The boy couldn't breath and felt the life starting to come out of him.

"No!" Ken yelled as tears came out of his eyes. He wanted to do something, but his legs were paralysed. His body wouldn't respond to his command to try and save his brother. He gazed at Ryo who was in a bad shape, not about to try anything to save Osamu. Ken cursed himself from being powerless and a coward.

Wormmon jumped and threw spiky web again, but Ogremon blocked it with its club and smashed the chest of the worm Digimon. Wormmon bounced on the ground and landed near Ken.

"Ken," Wormmon painfully grumbled.

Monodramon stood up and charged again. He bit viciously the arm holding Osamu, but Ogemon didn't release the kid. Ogremon tried to bite back Monodramon, but the purple dragon jumped away. The dragon charged but was hit on his snout and sent in the living room, crashing on the wall.

"Stop! Leave my brother alone!" Ken ordered.

Ogremon chuckled loudly, "As if I'll listen to my next meal."

Ken could already feel like he was losing his older brother. It was also the worse horrible way he could witness it. He saw that Ogremon was slowly opening his mouth, making sure they watched it. The ogre was so sure of his victory and that he let out his more sadistic side to them.

Monodramon crawled back in the kitchen, wishing to do more, but when he saw the worst to come, he whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he grumbled as he tried to stand up.

Ken started crying more and more while Wormmon received one tear on his forehead.

Wormmon closed his eyes. He knew little things about Ken and his brother, but the little boy reacted at the thought of losing Osamu was painful for him to watch. The little he saw, it was something that didn't exist in the Digital World and he wanted to preserve it. He said, "Don't worry Ken. I'll save your brother. I promise."

"You really can?" Ken desperately asked.

"Believe in me," Wormmon asked.

Ken nodded as he tried to hold back his tears.

Wormmon stood up and turned towards Ogremon. His body started to shine with a green light made out of data. He wasn't the only one, a small ball of light appeared on the hand of Ken. The boy grabbed it and saw that he held a digivice. It was a green and black digivice that was in the palm of his hand and was still shining. The boy felt some of his energy going in the digivice, before sending it a wave to Wormmin.

Ogremon gasped at the sight of the light and covered his eyes, "Wait! You can't be a chosen child! There is none anymore!"

Ken yelled, "Save my big brother Wormmon!"

Wormmon shined even more as he yelled, "Wormmon Shinka!"

When the light dissipated, a flash of dark green came near Ogremon and violently hit him in the gut, before throwing the ogre on the ground. The dark green insectoid Digimon jumped back, with Osamu in his arms.

Monodramon sighed in relief and whispered, "I don't have to do it at least."

Osamu whispered, "Who are you?"

The Digimon put Osamu near Ken. The boy quickly hugged his holder brother as he cried in relief.

The insect Digimon had a dark green body with a few black parts on his arms and legs. He had two large orange eyes with a pain of green antennas coming from his forehead and pointing at the back of his head. He had four transparent wings on his back, which were useless in the house right now, "I am Stingmon…" he saw the confusion of Osamu faces, "I am the evolution form of Wormmon. Don't worry. I am still the same."

Osamu didn't reply, but he doubt Stingmon was the same. There was much more confidence in the voice of Stingmon compared to Wormmon.

Ryo also thought the same thing as he noticed there was suddenly more maturity in the voice of Stingmon, just as if he suddenly turned into an adult.

Stingmon charged at Ogremon who blocked the purple energy spike of the insectoid Digimon with his club. Despite that, Stingmon was overpowering Ogremon.

"How is it possible?" Ogremon yelled before he was punched on his grin and thrown away.

Stingmon charged again and broke the club with his blade, before cutting the arm Ogremon used to hold Osamu.

"Argh!" Ogremon took some distance from Stingmon, "How? It's not possible? You just evolve! You can't be that powerful!"

Stingmon took a step forward, his greater power was obvious and made Ogremon whined in fear, "There is many things different between us Ogremon. And it's clear you are ignorant about it. My evolution is different. Ken is my partner, even if not by fate, our bond is strong. This bond gives much more power than a normal evolution would. As of one is powerful enough, a digivice appears that symbolise their united heart," he didn't add that the evolution was temporary as it was pretty much like artificial caused by a boost of power offered by the human, "Another thing is that you don't have a human partner. The last one is that you violate something sacred among those humans! You aimed at a family."

The ogre Digimon didn't know what a family meant, but by how angry Stingmon was, it must have been something he shouldn't have toyed, now that he realised how weak he was.

Stingmon readied his purple spike and added, "I know little about it, but the bond between Ken and his brother is powerful, powerful enough to make me evolve to save his and Ryo's family! As long as I live, I will protect them with my life!"

He charged at Ogremon. The ogre Digimon panicked and ran away, not able to think of anyway to fight back.

Stingmon yelled, "Spiking Finish!"

He slashed with his spike and decapitated the ogre Digimon. The head flew in the air and landed on the ground, before the Digimon disappeared into data. Everyone watched it and the kids were in silence. None of them could say a word when Stingmon walked towards Ken.

"Ken. Are you alright?" the tall insectoid Digimon worryingly asked.

Ken looked in the orange eyes of the Digimon and said nothing for a few seconds. He knew who the Digimon was, but the change was sudden that made him hesitant. The boy hugged Stingmon leg.

"Do not worry Ken. I won't let anyone hurt you, your family or your friends," Stingmon said as he put his hand on the back of the boy. The Digimon commented, "It's strange that I am the big one now."

"It is," Monodramon whispered.

Osamu was the first one to talk, "Hum… You are still Wormmon… right?"

Stingmon nodded and replied, "Yes. And don't worry. I'll soon return to normal," his body shined and shrunk back to Wormmon. The eyes of Wormmon was getting nervous when everyone gazed at him.

Osamu noticed that the confidence wasn't as great as before. Maybe more at the level of a child, just like he heard, they were child level.

Now that the danger was gone, Ryo rushed by the side of his mother and checked on her, "Mom…" he thought a little as he lightly closed his eyes. There were many things in his mind, "She saw a Digimon," he said.

Osamu walked by his side and asked, "What do we do now? Your mother saw this."

"He's right Ryo. What should we do?" Monodramon asked as he looked at everyone else.

Ryo thought for a while, before lightly sighting, "We'll… tell her everything."

"What?" Osamu yelled, "Sorry for yelling, but you know what's going to happen when she sees Monodramon and Wormmon? I was… and still having problem with them around, especially with Wormmon turning suddenly big."

Ken looked at his digivice and showed it, "Maybe it's because I got a digivice too."

Wormmon hid his joy when he saw the digivice. He spoke about it but didn't saw it during the fight. It was the physical proof of a powerful bond made with Ken. It was obviously not the moment to bring that up.

Osamu noticed it and said, "And if she found out, maybe she will talk to our parents and we won't be able to prevent the Collision."

"But she has to know now. Maybe it will help her survive as we find a way to stop this," Ryo replied.

Osamu tried to find a counter argument but got nothing. He wouldn't want his friend's mother to do because they want to keep a secret. He simply nodded.

"Are you sure Ryo?" Ken asked.

The boy nodded and waited for his mother to wake up. As he calmed more, he closed his eyes and silently thanked Millenniumon for warning him about his mother's being attacked by Ogremon.

* * *

Ryo's father was continuing working on his computer. He put his hand on his forehead and thought of his current situation. He hoped that everything was fine with his son.

" _Looks like you are worrying about Ryo right?_ " Millenniumon asked with a small grin as his face appeared on his computer.

"Millenniumon," Ryo's father said when the digimon's face was there. He stood up and quickly asked, "How's Ryo?"

" _You're son is fine. Him and his friends just saved your wife from being devour by a Digimon just in time,_ " Millenniumon seriously replied.

The man paled as he heard that news and asked more details. Millenniumon explained everything as he noticed the man losing his self control.

"Thank you," he eventually told the Digimon.

Millenniumon didn't gaze at the man and replied, " _I only did it for Ryo. It would destroy him if he lost his mother._ "

"Yes, but-"

" _Enough about this. I already told you why. There are a few other things I need to warn you about. I told them that if they want to know everything that is going on, why Ryo is my partner and how to prevent the collision, to simply go to you for answers,_ " the Digimon warned him.

"What? Why didn't you explain everything? You were supposed too," he told the Digimon.

" _Because Ryo doesn't fully trust me anymore because of that young bitch who told Ryo to break his digivice._ "

"What? I hope he didn't-"

" _Ryo didn't, but his trust towards me is smaller. The other reason I told them to reach you is simple,_ " Millenniumon grinned.

"What is it?"

" _To get you out of this lab,_ " the Digimon simply replied.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

The next one is: Be Honest With You Mother.

And Chapter 9 will be: The Deal.


End file.
